


Body Snatcher

by orphan_account



Series: aus and other drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Prussia being an asshole, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia takes advantage of an unassuming mortician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago, after getting inspired by a comic I saw on tumblr and have never found again

Gilbert hated how easily he died these days. Before his dissolution, he could run around shot full of holes and feel fine. Now, one little car accident and, poof! He's dead, cold, lying on a slab in a morgue and the security's been upped again because of a 'body stealer' in the area. Yeah, Gilbert really hated dying.

He came to still in the body bag, a crick in his neck and what felt like a piece or two of Germany's windshield in his face. He was just about to rip open the bag and skip town when he heard footsteps. He froze. A door clicked open, and someone entered the room. There was a fluttering of papers, and the clearing of a throat. Gilbert was really hoping they weren't here for him, there hadn't been any zombie sightings yet and he'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much. How the hell am I going to get out of this one? 

Suddenly, Gilbert's worries were interrupted by a loud sneeze. A wicked idea crossed his mind, and an even more wicked smile crossed his face. He knew exactly how to get rid of the guy.

"Gesundheit!"

"Thanks."

A beat. Gilbert held his breath, biting back snickers, waiting for the punchline. Come on... The sounds of movement stopped. Gilbert grinned harder. Here it comes...

The man ran from the room, slamming the door and not stopping, moving as if demons were on his tail. To be honest, he probably thought there were. Behind him, the faint sounds of roaring laughter echoed throughout the room as Gilbert extricated himself from the body bag. Perhaps death had a few perks after all...


End file.
